Idiots, Cynics and Summoned Beasts!
by Ricrod
Summary: After some incidents in his first year, Hachiman starts his second year at Fumizuki Academy in class 2-C. Of course, it's bound to be even more hectic from now on for him. Beta'ed by Axel Emiya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unsurprisingly, Hikigaya Hachiman is bad at socializing**

It's spring.

Meaning that is the season of beginnings, more specifically, for most kids and teenagers is the beginning of another year chained to the classrooms of a school. Sure, education is important and all that, but what's the meaning of so many unnecessary courses? Uh? That I was the one who selected this school and went with it? Shut up, no one asked.

Leaving that matter aside for a moment, today was also the first day of my second year in Fumizuki Academy, some monster of an educational institution that started using a couple of weird systems to make itself more known. First a segregation of funds for classes, based in grades, something pretty Orwellian in my opinion; and second, some kind of YuGiOh ripoff. I'm sure the school it's going to get sued one of these days.

Well, it's because of the former that I had to get up early today. I need to get my placement. At least this time I haven't been ran over by anything, so it's already an improvement from my last ceremony entrance. Who knows, maybe I will even make some friends this time… as if!

To welcome new students, both sides of the slope leading to the academy were filled with dazzling, flowering cherry blossoms. It was a dazzling scenario, masterfully created to inspire plethora of positive thoughts and emotions in those who gazed upon it. Even a proud loner like myself should find difficult to not think about poetry under the cherry trees.

Well, too bad. I don't really like poetry, nor I give a damn about this school.

"Ah, Hikigaya, you're barely on time." The moment I got to the designated spot, I found the teachers handling envelops to the students, for some reason, instead of posting the results in a bulletin or in some web, they are being distributed personally. How nice of them, not to mention impractical.

"…Good morning, teacher Nishimura."

A short haired threatening looking man with a lightly tanned complexion was standing before me. He was a teacher, nicknamed 'Ironman' because his hobby of entering triathlons. Well, he's apparently very strict too.

"At least you're a polite one," He let out a sigh as he mumbled that. Please stop making it sounds like basic politeness is my greatest strength, I have many other good points… I think. "Here, the result is as you may guess."

As he kept talking he handed to me a small envelope, glued shut. I had to tear the top to get the contents inside.

"Your grades are good, even if your essays are a little weird," Mh. It's true that I didn't had much to do last year, so I ended up studying more for the oncoming placement exams. It's the logical course of action after all. Mind you, it wasn't as if I felt uncomfortable in class or thought I didn't fit in or anything - nothing like that at all. "Well, have a good year."

"…Thanks." I simply gave a curt nod, there was little meaning in staying around here anymore time. Teacher Nishimura was already chewing another student, one Yoshi or something that came here late, apparently.

-Hikigaya Hachiman, Class C-

 **[—]**

 **Write down an idiom which has the following meaning:**

 **(1)** Fail to do something you are good at.

 **(2)** Encounter consecutive unfortunate events.

 **Kawasaki Saki's Answer:**

 **(2)** Having a leaking rooftop on a rainy day.

 **Teacher's Comment:**

Correct. Other answers for the second part would be "Good things don't start coming, bad things never stop happening," or "A year full of misfortune", etc.

 **Ebina Hina's Answer:**

 **(1)** "A Seme being dominated by the Uke."

 **Teacher's Comment:**

That kind of scene can't be shown here.

 **Hikigaya Hachiman's Answer:**

 **(1):** Even fishes can drown.

 **(2):** My youth.

 **Teacher's Comment:**

The first is correct, there are other answers for the first part of the question, such as "Horses losing their front hooves," and "Even monkeys can fall from the trees," but the second... aren't you being too bitter?

 **[—]**

"Well, isn't this something."

It's a bit of an understatement. I mean, we knew about the class placement and budget, but… this is pretty impressive. Class C for second years was located in the third floor, just at the edge of the floor. Taking about space… it's about the double of a normal class, it also looks very well equipped, with a couple of expensive-looking everything. I suppose that Class D is the equivalent of what you could see at a normal school and this one is the equivalent of a private/high-class one. I can only wonder how much of a money waster Classes A & B are.

Talking about the class itself… aren't we a little understaffed? There's probably only 20 people here at most. Some look really normal and others seem taken out from some low-budget anime. There's a delinquent girl and some guy with the face of a protagonist (completely devoid of personality). The only one I can recognize here is also not good.

Miura Yumiko. Her blonde hair was styled into ringlets, and if you saw how she wore her school uniform in a completely sloppy way down to her shoulders. You'd think she was proud of it, was she supposed to be a prostitute or something? And her skirt was so short that there was hardly a point in her wearing it.

I remember her being with Hayama Hayato, and their popular clique last year. It's seems like she's alone here now. What a surprise, so the cool kids spent too much time going to karaoke instead of studying? Sucks to be them. I can't relate at all. Really.

"Hey, you're in the way!"

The owner of that very rude voice was none other than my Japanese teacher from last year, Hiratsuka Shizuka. Since she was here now, I could only think that she was assigned to my class again. Probably as the homeroom teacher at that. How scary.

"…uh, yeah. Sorry."

While muttering an apology, I quickly went to look for an empty seat. It was because of my great respect for the elders and totally not because that female teacher scared me, really. It seemed like there wasn't any type of enforced order for the seats. All murmur had died after the teacher appeared too. I ended up sitting behind the delinquent girl.

"Congratulations in making it to your second year here. My name is Hiratsuka Shizuka and I will the homeroom teacher for Class 2-C."

And so, our beautifully scary teacher started her introduction speech, mostly about the facilities and regalement, things that one can easily learn from the school rulebook or website, but that no-one ever checked, so our teachers had to do this boring thing every start of a year.

"Besides, the textbooks and reference books, as well as some extracurricular material are all provided by the school free of charge. If you need any other facilities or equipment, feel free to let us know."

And so, midst the introduction of my new school year, I lost interest and started dozing off.

* * *

 _ **A/N: New story! Even thou I should finish the others...Well, everything at it's own pace, I should be updating one of my other stories this week. Thanks to Axel Emiya for beta'ing this chapter and helping, hope we can continue until the end of the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Undoubtedly, Koyama Yuuko is Headstrong**

[-]

The start of the semester was as good as any, I guess. In classes, our equipment was more than good enough, as a result, the few students in our classroom did take their studies with some degree of seriousness. Well, I say that, but they mostly took notes and payed attention to our teachers. It was a far cry to last year's behavior. I guess even idiots get to mature in life.

Of course, during lunchtime, both boys and girls eat lunch there together. Then, they play badminton to help digest. After school, with the last light of the sunset on the school building as a backdrop, they talk about love and watch the stars as a salty sea breeze blows over them.

Are you kidding me?

From an outsider's perspective, it looks like they're actors in a youth drama trying their best to play their respective roles. The thought can only make me shudder. In such a drama, I'd probably take the role of 'tree' or something.

It has been just a week and I can already see how this year will play out.

There had been some gossip about the recent battles from Class F. Having the numbers on their part, they went and declared war to another class, more specifically, to the 'D' one. If you were to ask me, they lost to the classroom of idiots because they were greater idiots themselves.

Well, it's not like the latest class in the year had anything to their name. The 'shoukanjuu' or 'Summoned Beasts' are not only a blatant rip-off from some old anime, but also weirdly controlled. Their range is pretty low, they can only be summoned when a teacher is nearby to approve it and both their ATK and HP points are the same, exactly, your latest test scores in some subject. To add to it, their movement and such are restrained by the user's stamina.

It's not a surprise that Class F won, they just had to tire out their opponents, and they have enough students in their class to do it… except that something doesn't add up. Even with superior numbers and some decent tactic, it's not enough to bring down a whole class so ahead of them.

Anyway, it's not like it matters to me. Also, this was just a rumor that I overheard my classmates talking about, for some reason they though it was a good idea to start talking about the news just at my right when the teacher wasn't around for a period (all teachers were called to a meeting for some reason). Come to think about it, one was the blondie with bad attitude and the other wasn't from the classroom at all. How come she was able to get in here? The only consolation is that the delinquent girl from the desk in front of me seemed even more annoyed than me. Some sense of camaraderie could be felt… as if.

Still, the girl from the other class that usually comes to talk with Miura was a little pitiable. Even when she tried to maintain the friendship around, being in different classes was basically a sentence altogether, I knew all too well what would result from this kind of interaction. They'd end up sort of drifting away from each other and not really communicate anymore, and eventually, they will stop seeing each other altogether.

Source: me.

 **[-]**

Since I was a steady and diligent student, I didn't talk to anyone during class and spent the time in silence. Incidentally, today's sixth period was an oral communication class, so I was forced to converse in English to the girl sitting next to me, only for her to start playing with her phone the moment it began. I thought I would get told off by the teacher who was looking around, but she didn't notice me thanks to my unique skill of erasing my presence, so I could relax. I expected no less of myself.

…except I couldn't actually turn that skill off.

Even after homeroom, my skill continued to function impeccably and no one noticed my existence as I packed my schoolbag unobtrusively. What was I, some natural-born spy?

As those thoughts went through my mind, a silly commotion started unfolding just in front of me, as if saying, 'This is youth!'

"You dirty pigs, shut up now!"

Yeah, youth these days are probably like that. For some reason. It's a wonder that I grew up to be as well-mannered as I am.

"W-What did you say!"

The shout must have come from our Class C class leader, Koyama… something. I could feel the anger in her words without looking at her face. This was expected, they got scolded like pigs without knowing what was going on its not something a normal girl would like. Not like I know what normal girls like.

"Don't talk to me! Or your disgusting pig smell will spread to me as well!"

"You're the Kinoshita from Class A right? Don't think that you can be so arrogant just because your test results are good. What are you doing here in our classroom?"

"For me, the most unacceptable thing is that Class A's classroom is built beside this ugly and smelly classroom! For people like you, a pig sty is more than enough!"

"What! Are you trying to say that we are on the same level as Class F?"

"Although I don't feel like dirtying my hands, I will give you a special offer and let you go straight into the pig sty."

"You guys are preparing for a Test Summoning War right? Make sure you are well prepared, as we are going to clean out all of you dirty pigs later!"

After the weird girl said that, she purposely stomped hard onto the ground while she was leaving the room. It left quite the impression.

However, while the class started a small commotion over the girl's words, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The whole provocation seemed…fake. No, to start with, why would someone from Class A come here and do that kind of scene?

 **[-]**

 **Please imagine the scene below then answer the question.**

'You are going on a vacation with the person you like. You are getting ready to board the flight, and you suddenly realized that you have forgotten to bring something. Exactly what did you forget to bring?"

 **Kawasaki Saki's answer:**

"Medicines such as those for headache and stomachache."

 **Teacher's comment:**

"This is actually a psychological test of "what you expect of the person you like", the forgotten things symbolize what you expect of. When you forgot to bring something for a vacation and you didn't realize it, it means you hope that your partner will make up for it. I can see that Kawasaki desires a sense of relief from the person you like."

 **Ebina Hina's answer:**

"My BL stash."

 **Teacher's comment:**

"Please don't make your future partner carry that kind of thing around. It's bound to create misunderstandings."

 **Hikigaya Hachiman's answer:**

"Forgot my wallet."

 **Teacher's comment:**

"What do you actually want from the person you like?"

 **[-]**

"How dare she!"

Hey, hey, what the hell was up with this atmosphere… The situation was insanely uncomfortable, so it was really hard to stay in the classroom.

"Those bastards of Class-A, who they think they are!?"

As expected, the commotion hasn't died out at all, maybe because that Kinoshita girl from Class-A was somewhat famous, but the angry shouts and demands for a fight had only grew larger as the day went on. How dangerous, at this rate it will go down as a full Test Summoning War.

"Our grades aren't that different!"

Don't get it wrong, I'm pretty proud of my grades. Sciences aside, the results of my social studies, history, Japanese, and the likes are high enough to be in Class-A or at least Class-B.

"We should teach them a lesson!"

But a Summon Test War is a little different, at least in theory. The points of the 'summoned beings' is dependent of the teacher's subject around, the movement field is also pretty restrictive, while the overall points of the 'summoned beings' becoming lower and lower after each encounter unless it's done in a single strike, not to mention how losing will downgrade our facilities and reduce the funds for the classroom. I worked hard for this privileges, you idiots! Why are you risking them so early!?

"Well, I take there's no one opposed to declare war to Class – A?"

Well, our class representative, the one with the highest total points in her scores from the whole class, Koyama…something. She seemingly was one of the most fervent supporters of the clash with the top class of the year. Hey, why is our leader so hot – blooded? This is not a manga from the shounen jump, you know!? Well, even in one of those I would only be a nameless secondary character anyway.

So, as she asked that, I went against my basic instincts as a loner and raised my hand.

"…What?"

Well, well, class representative, please don't give me that kind of murderous look. I'm not going against the flow just because, alright? I'm actually thinking of the best for my enjoyme- I mean, the best for the class.

"A-ah, well…"

Damn you myself! Why did you have to hesitate right now?

"What is it!? Explain it quickly so we can go declare war to Class A."

So my opinion has already been discarded from the start? Well, not really surprising.

"The thing is… don't you think the whole provocation was a little strange?"

"…How so? That bitch just came here asking for a fight!"

"Yeah, it just doesn't make much sense for them to pick up a fight right now, and for no reason at all"

People wanted things, no matter who, all actions are driven by the unseen, selfish goals of people. That was just how the world worked. No one would give you a hand without a reason hidden.

Source: Me.

"…Hmph! You have a point, but they probably just want to increase their funds and thought we would be an easier target than Class B." Her logic was sound, except that Class A already had most of the funds for the year anyway, there wasn't much merit in them attacking us so early in the year. Not to mention the fact that the girl only provoked us, without declaring war. It was suspicious. Conan would be proud of my deductive skills."That's why we should make them aware of the power of Class C."

She made a gesture with her hand, just to make clear that my opinion was being dismissed. I could hear a couple of sneers from some classmates… not like I cared.

And like that, some students including the class representative, went to Class A to declare war.

* * *

 **A/N: About Hachiman and others being OOC: Things played different in first year for most of the cast.**

 **About schedule: I will try a chapter or two per week. No promises.**

 **About pairings: Fell free to PM me. No spoilers here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Curiously, Sakamoto Yuuji Was a Child Prodigy**

* * *

There were many cases that study time roughly meant family restaurant time or library time, but there's no way to supervise a high school student who takes a stroll at eleven at night. I'm told that you get kicked out from a family restaurant past ten o'clock. For that reason, night-time studying is something done entirely at home. By the way, night-time studying is not the same thing as night-time pro wrestling.

Even though the class representative had discarded my opinion about the weirdness surrounding our 'war' with Class A, I still haven't given up in evading this whole mess. Sure, I could live with the consequences of losing the exchange, after all, our budget would merely be reduced to the likes of Class D, that are basically a normal classroom. In other words, even if the class lost, it would just become the facility level from last year.

But there's a little problem there. No matter how you see it, I already spent too much in getting in this classroom. Yeah, after being run over by a car and losing the first weeks of class, all interaction I had with my classmates was reduced to some group homework and a couple of study sessions with some weirdos.

Well, it was indeed more social interaction than in middle school. Wait, that sounded too sad, doesn't it?

In any case, that's why I'm studying right now. The Summon Test War does let the students to 'replenish' their grades by taking an exam during the clash. At this point of the year the only scores we have to use in this thing are the grades from the test to determine our classroom.

The hands of the clock were pointing close to twelve. I groaned and stretched. I figured I'd still be studying for one or two more hours. Should I drink some coffee? I wondered to myself. With heavy feet, I dragged myself down the stairs and into the living room. The coffee was right where I remembered it.

Replenishing one's sugar content is absolutely indispensable when you overuse your brain. By that I mean it was time for the sickly sweet MAX Coffee to make its appearance.

As I rummaged around for the MAX Coffee I bought, I remembered that the container had already been opened and so I started boiling the water instead. I poured water into the Tefal kettle, flipping the power switch on with a click as I did so.

Though if someone asks, I will deny knowing of his existence, the fact that Sakamoto Yuuji was the Representative of Class F was a concern for me. It's not like we're friends of anything (b-baka!), but I knew how underhanded the guy could be. After all, he was a classmate of mine last year.

As my mind rambled in useless thoughts, the boiling water had started hissing and a click announced that it was done. I tipped the instant coffee into a mug and poured the hot water on top of it.

A pleasant smell wafted from the coffee. I added an ample amount of milk and sugar to the dark coffee and stirred it four whole times with a teaspoon. When I did that, my lovely sweet coffee was ready to be served.

The milk's luxurious aroma and the coffee's sweet-smelling fragrance mixed with each other. I just knew it was going to be great.

In any case, the system of this school was beyond stupid and marginal. Don't they know that revolutions have arisen because this kind of thing? Please, do study a little more of history, not just the Japanese one, but from other countries too.

 **[...]**

 **Please fill the blank with the correct answer.**

In the year 1559, Oda Nobunaga unified the Owari Province, and in the following year 1560, defeated Imagawa Yoshimoto at the (_), and made himself famous.

 **Hikigaya Hachiman's Answer:**

"Battle of Okehazama."

 **Teacher's Comment:**

Correct Answer. This battle can be considered the first step Oda Nobunaga made to become one of the prominent people in the Sengoku Era.

 **Yumiko Miura's Answer:**

"The Honnou-ji incident."

 **Teacher's Comment:**

Wrong. This battle is the one where Oda Nobunaga took the first step away from being a prominent figure in the Sengoku Era. Not when he stopped being in the Sengoku Era.

 **Ebina Hina's Answer:**

"The Honnou-ji love affair."

 **Teacher's Comment:**

Two people being so close yet so far, what will be the final outcome?

 **[...]**

Just as a feeling of blissful satisfaction came over me from doing my job, my little sister Komachi finished preparing breakfast. Since both our parents had already left for work, only Komachi and I remained in the living room.

An apron-clad Komachi set down two servings of breakfast with a clatter. If you ask me, wearing an apron over a tank top and shorts is really not a good idea. It looked like she was wearing a naked apron.

She set down the golden brown scones and coffee right in front of me. Oh, and a jar of jam was propped up next to them. The appetizing scent of perfectly cooked scones and the aroma of well-made coffee resounded beautifully, playing a musical suite. The various kinds of jams were suite (get it?) as well – it was a Pretty Cure breakfast.

"I went for something a bit more exotic for breakfast today. Scones are Ingrish, aren't they?"

"…what's 'Ingrish' supposed to be? Some new killer move?"

"Nope, it means super English-y."

"You serious? I thought for sure it was British."

"No way, onii-chan. There's no such country as British."

"…England is a part of Great Britain, which is known internationally as the United Kingdom. So UK-style means British. Just a bit of trivia for you."

"W-whatever! Ingrish is a Japanese word now! Like great-o g'day-o!"

…great-o g'day-o didn't sound like English or Japanese to me.

"A-N-Y-way! Oni-chan, are you going to school now?"

As she said that, completely disregarding any respect for the grammar rules of our language, I glanced over the clock in the room, there still was plenty of time for me to hit the books before going to school.

"Nah, I still got some time to study a little. You go first."

"Oks 3!"

 **[...]**

Today, the path to school was beautifully quiet. It put me at ease. Usually, the route to Fumizuki Academy was a cycling race course where students from other schools pitted themselves against each other. Overtaking the others and shouting "Go! Magnum!" was the best feeling ever. When you're against guys, you get fired up and say stuff like, "I won't lose! Sonic!".

Today, the back-and-forth action was between older ladies trying their very best to lose weight and older men walking their dogs, and it was about as intense as watching someone go fishing. Going to school this way wasn't bad once in a while. Actually, now that I think about it, cycling underneath a blue sky felt quite good. It was just the sort of thing you'd tell someone to get them to skip school with you, and it works around fifty per cent of the time.

And yet, why was it that as I got close to the school, a sudden melancholy came over me…?

…Ah. It must be because I'm almost an hour late to class.

 **[...]**

I entered the classroom with extreme unease. Thankfully, no one but the teacher and a couple of curious eyes paid any attention to my late entrance. It appears that my "Stealth Hikki" skill continued to function impeccably and no one noticed my existence as I unpacked my schoolbag unobtrusively. What was I, a spy?

Crap. Those CIA scouts might come for me. If I got it wrong and the AIC scouts came instead, I wouldn't be complaining… I'd make a Tenchi Muyo OVA.

Those kind of thoughts distracted my mind during the rest of the Japanese class.

"That's all for this lesson. Hikigaya, come up here." teacher Hiratsuka said as she beckoned to me impatiently.

I looked at her face with an overwhelming desire to flee.

Hiratsuka scowled openly at me. "Now then, before I punch you, I'll ask you why you were late, just to be nice."

She'd already decided to punch me!

"W-ell, you see! It's a mistake to think that being late is inherently a bad thing. You get it? The police start moving after the incident happens. It's well established that the hero arrives at the last minute. In other words, they're always late. But who blames them for it?! No one! The irony here is that tardiness is justice!"

When I finished, Hiratsuka had a distant look in her eyes for some reason.

"You don't seem like an ally of friendship and justice."

"W-what fool you are. A superhero is always a loner, you know. And superheroes are cool. In other words, 'Loner = cool'."

"That's really sad…"

"The pain of a loner isn't that big a deal! I'm used to it!"

Hiratsuka sighed with astonishment as I said that. "Those were impressive mental gymnastics" Yeah, Olympics level I would say. I should get a medal or something. "Go see me at the teacher's lounge after class."

"…Alright." I really didn't want to lose time in being scolded by some teacher, but, well, she had a point. I had no love or courage or friends. Those were just pretty words, sugarcoating the truth with pleasant lies and fiction. At heart, they were nothing more than words of wish-fulfillment and self-centered satisfaction. "Heroes" that throw around hypocrite lines and depend in their friends for power. And so I had no friends. While we're at it, no, the ball is not my friend either.

Kindness, pity, love, courage, friends - and yes, even the ball - I had no need of them.

 **[...]**

Those who are above everyone else are, by definition, alone. True heroes are loners. To be a loner is to have strength. Having no attachment to others means having nothing to protect. The urge to protect is basically nothing but a weakness. Achilles, the Ancient Greek hero, and Benkei, the most powerful warrior monk, were both defeated precisely because they had a weakness. If only they had no weaknesses, they would undoubtedly have gone down in history as the victors.

That is the reason why one can be really free. A lightness envied for all who were burdened by the weight of their relationships. People are selfish and uncaring creatures by nature, they will push down anyone who starts to rise above the norm. For the sole reason of justify their own mediocrity as a group.

It stood to reason that someone who has no weaknesses, no burdens protect and no attachment to others is the strongest for those exact reasons.

In other words, I'm the strongest.

The class started preparing for the Summon Test War, and by preparing, I mean that the class representative was peeking the grades from everyone in the class and assigned them roles. By the way, I was set to defend the class and the representative, even when my grades at Japanese are way better than hers… isn't this abuse of authority?

"Hey, can I go the bath?"

"Huh? Sure, just be quick" Our representative, Koyama Yuuko, answered my question with a quick dismissal and a glare towards my direction, she wasn't in the best of moods. Well, I suppose anyone would be when trying to direct an attack against people that were all around better than us.

Well, in the end, this little contest of grades between classes is something pretty alike a battle game. Like that too, it all comes down to information and how you use it, even a small battalion of a hundred can defeat an army of a thousand if they could outwit them.

But that said, mingling around with my schoolmates and asking around was out of the question for me. They would give me what I wanted and most probably they would just ignore me. So what should I do to get information from people?

The answer was obvious. I'd just do nothing but watch them. If I couldn't engage in conversation - no, because I couldn't engage in conversation, I'd have to use some other means to gather information.

It is said that essentially thirty per cent of all human communication is carried out with language. The other seventy per cent of information we obtain is through eye movements and subtle gestures. The phrase "a picture speaks a thousand words" comes from the importance of this kind of non-verbal communication. In other words, even a loner who is incapable of conversing can, through some paradox, pull off seventy per cent of what we consider communication. Right? Right?

Now then, behold one of my 108 special skills: "Human Observation". My other skill is shooting with a gun. That's why I'm pretty much Nobit -kun.

With that in mind I went out to search for the-

"Hey" I was stopped mid-track, less than twenty steps from the classroom, by some strange girl. Well, not really strange, she's the delinquent that sits in front of me. What was her name…?

Blood Type Blue! No, wait, Kawa… Kawagoe? Kawashima? Kawaragi…? Okay, I guess anything works. It's Kawasomething-san!

I thought she was GaGaGa Bunko for a second there…

"…Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just going to the bathroom." Why so interested, anyway? Are you trying to blackmail me? I inform you that it will end bad for both of us, I have no qualms in going to the authorities, I'm not like the characters in those trashy doujins!

"Really? That's not the direction to the bathrooms thought." I glared at her. This was starting to smell fishy enough.

"…What do you want?" While my question should have sound somewhat threatening, she just shrugged a little and gave me a weird look.

"Nothing much, you seemed a little more serious about this than the Class Representative, so I came to see what were you planning." Scary. This girl is pretty scary. Her tone is too serious and is surrounded by a 'no-nonsense' aura.

"…Those are a lot of assumptions," I tried to keep my calm and figure out what was her true motive here "there's nothing proving any of that".

"Huh?" judging by her tone of voice, she didn't seem pleased by my counter argument "Are you an idiot or something? Just get out with it."

"Whatever, I was just going to confirm something."

With that, I turned around and continued my interrupted walk towards the opposite side of the building. She just made a curious expression and began following me. While I was sure that my middle school self would be happy all over to be walking around the school campus with a cute girl, but right now I was only feeling uncomfortable. Her silent behavior wasn't helping at all too.

 **[...]**

Class F had won over Class E in the Test Summoning War. Sure, it wasn't much difference between grades and the lowest class of the year had the superior numbers.

But that's far from everything.

Normally, the movement, speed and reactions of the summoned beings are tied to the physical parameters of their summoners. Like that, Class E, that is full of dumb jocks and sportsmen, should've won with easy a contest of resistance. Which means that they won with another type of strategy.

In all honestly I had heard rumors (more like shouts) about the Class Representative of the idiots, mostly that he was a child prodigy and that he had this weird relationship with Kirishima Shouko, but he was a lazy jerk and I couldn't believe that he was the sole reason of the victory.

It could have been some kind of combined effort, or maybe that some miracle tactic gave them a good advantage and they became cocky because of it.

Yet, I'm not so optimist to think so.

Everything had a reason hidden to it.

Seeing that the war with Class F had just concluded, I took some steps towards Class B to confirm my thoughts. Kawasomething was pretty close to me. Please, mind yourself a little more, you're invading my personal space. Huh, she got a black bra. Nice.

What I saw from the window was a group of guys from Class F (and some from Class B too, including Sakamoto Yuuji) taking off the Class B's Representative's clothes and crossdressing him with a female uniform, while applying makeup and taking photographs. Good to know what kinky shit they're into. Even if it's something this weird.

Of course, I couldn't help myself from taking photos of the whole thing.

 **[...]**

 **Please answer the following question:**

In the past, to cure the illness of those with authority, the shaman will,

"Use both hands to make imprints, use the vajra, have a massage-like ritual, and start chanting'.

What does the 'vajra' here refer to?

 **Hikigaya Hachiman's answer:**

"It's a Buddhist tool used as part of prayers with the objective to cure illnesses."

 **Teacher's comment:**

Correct answer. This 'vajra' is 'a weapon used to chase troubled and demons away' when praying. It's a weapon, so it's either made from brass or bronze. The vajra is classified as three-pronged, five-pronged or more. There will be photos for introduction later, and you can have a better impression after looking at them.

 **Yuigahama Yui's answer:**

"A thing that is crushed and given to patients to drink for curing illnesses."

 **Teacher's comment:**

It would, probably, be extremely hard to make it into a solution.

 **Kakeru Tobe's answer:**

"Something used to stuff into the backside to cure fever."

 **Teacher's comment:**

That would be a really extreme solution.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sadly, Kirishima Shouko Can't Forget**

 **[...]**

Rumors are a curious thing, nothing but the gibberish said between students with too much free time in their hands. Even so, the careless words that circle of teens can quickly alter the group dynamics or turn upside down the reputation of some.

"Hey!" The voice of a teenage girl broke me out of my musings. "What should we do now?"

"Well, this is probably enough." I said while pointing at my cellphone, my companion made a strange face, nothing weird, I supposed. Anyone would be dubious after my claim of only needing blackmail on Class F (and Class B) for a trouble with Class A.

"Whatever!" She huffed. It seems like she wasn't going to press the issue anymore. Or at all, actually.

"And it's not like I want to be here more than necessary." This time my words were accompanied by my finger pointing to the ongoing… thing that they were doing with the Class B representative.

She made a disgusted face for an instant, but it was only for a second there, anyway I didn't pay my classmate any attention and promptly got to my feet. I left the classroom, full of molesters, perverts and crossdressers, with Kawasaki following behind me.

"Hey, we should go back at different times." Rumors were, like I said before, a wild beast that would only cause problems if left unleashed. Well, there wasn't really a reputation for me to ruin here, but maybe Kawa…uh, honda? Yeah let's go with that. Maybe she thought different.

"…Are you a moron?" the girl asked. She didn't kick or punch me. She wasn't blushing with embarrassment and her face wasn't red with anger, it was as if she had no interest at all. She was just mildly annoyed.

Come to think about it, I wondered if I knew this delinquent girl from somewhere else.

For a moment I pondered about her.

A delinquent at first sight. Dressed a little lax, but still within the school rules. She chose to be alone and not approach anyone and gave off a teeny aura of delinquency. Always looking tired, yet she was at the same class as me, so she had to be a good student, or at least she had enough brainpower to score well in the placement exam. Then again, I don't recall ever seeing her much at school either, our only connection was being placed in the same class. I only knew this because we were classmates and as a loner, I had a habit of looking at was happening around me.

Different from the Class Representative, who would generally act strict but was actually a hot-head with a good amount of pride going around. She was easy to figure out for the most part. Well, just in general terms.

A girl like that spoke to me of her own accord. It felt like her attitude had gotten rather soft. It's a basic for fellow loners not to interfere with each other, after all. Intrigued by that change, I found myself following her with my eyes. I mean, usually she'd look out of it and look either really aggressive or uncaring of the world around.

As I watched her thinking how I saw something rare, our eyes met. The completely flushed Kawasaki made an incredible glare at me. Oh dear, what's with that person? So scary! I shook my head as if my shoulders were completely frozen! and then made the effort to remove myself from Kawasaki's glare. Of course, I failed.

 **[...]**

 **Please fill in the correct answer in the blank:**

"In the Haber-Bosch Process, the ingredients used to make Ammonia are Ammonium Chloride and (_)."

 **Kawasaki Saki's answer:**

Calcium Hydroxide.

 **Teacher's comment:**

That's correct. Creating Ammonia is a very important process for industries. Please remember this.

 **Hikigaya Hachiman's answer:**

Ammonium salt absorption agent.

 **Teacher's comment:**

Please don't create such a method so conveniently.

 **Koyama Yuuko's Answer:**

Calcium Hydroxide.

 **Teacher's comment:**

Correct answer.

 **[...]**

There was a rumor around school, one of those big enough to reach my ears. They tell about the strange relationship between Sakamoto Yuuji and Kirishima Shouko, of course I wouldn't have paid any mind to them, normal fags can go explode for all I care. Yet, this one is a little different, mostly because they didn't have much in the way of restrain (or public decency) last year, so my poor eyes were forced to witness their wacky interactions. Seriously, go explode.

That's probably why I'm a little more confident in that rumor.

Still, this was a risky gamble.

"Everyone to their positions!" Koyama's voice was strong and full of… hostility, what a Class Representative we got here. "It's time to put that Class A in their place!"

"Yeah!" The whole classroom (mostly) was pretty pumped up and went to whatever positions they had. By the way, I was just told to stand around and defeat enemies. Aren't you guys being a little too cruel?!

By the way, I made a last effort to convince the Class Representative of not going to war with someone who outclasses us so much, but alas, it was in vain. Leave to the people in power to never know what to do when it matters.

Well, whatever, it's just against the next classroom, so it's not like there are many options. I will just wait a little until I get a good opportunity.

Luckily (lol) I found a familiar face near the stairs, just by the window.

"Yo." I greeted teacher Hiratsuka. Of course, my classmates had already arranged for a bunch of teachers to be free and around for the Summon Test War. But it's a little strange to see her around here instead of somewhere closer to the actual battle scene.

"What kind of lame greeting is that?"

"The shortest this language allows."

"…Seriously, what a lazybug."

Hey, it's really ok for you tell 'lazybug' to your student?

"I'll be fine, as long as no one rats me out."

Damn, I swear this woman can read minds! Is she some kind of newtype?

"Whatever, what are you doing he-"

"HA! I found another Class C scum!"

Unexpectedly, I was interrupted by some student with really good vocal cords. Really, I think that shout destroyed my ears. How are you going to repay me for that you idiot?

"W-Well whatever! You'll die here Class C scum!"

No, I will not. And what's with that line out of some shounen manga? Totally contrary to me, Hiratsuka had fired up upon hearing that. Seriously, take this a little more seriously. And no one here is going to die. Worst case scenario is taking some supplementary lessons and having a small downgrade in funds.

Hikigaya Hachiman (Class C) VS Teraki Takashi (Class A)

Subject: Modern Japanese

445 VS 302

The numbers don't lie. Except when they do. For some reason, the movements of the summoned being were tied to the fitness and energy of the user. Don't ask me how that works. I have no idea. It just works. King Crimson!

"W-what!?"

My 'enemy' seemed perplexed upon gazing at my point score. Well, that's what you get for going against my strongest subject. Good thing this wasn't some science course. I would be destroyed instantly. My total score is mostly based around my social studies.

Responding to my wishes, my summoned being cleaved towards the other student's hologram. As far as I know, this is the only place where you can see me wearing a suit while wielding some weapons worthy of being in some shounen anime. Oh, it was a 5-hit combo. Nicely done, myself.

Really, controlling a summoned being would never stop being a surreal experience. Their movements were tied to my own will, even if they were some kind of hologram. Too bad this battle ended in a matter of seconds.

"W-what!? How could you defeat me!?" Like I said, it was probably the difference in numbers. And seriously, stop being so dramatic over everything, is giving me a headache.

As taking that last shout as a cue, the so called 'Ironman' appeared to drag away the defeated guy. It was a little weird too see a grown man dragging a screaming student. Is just supplementary lessons, they can't be that scary, right? RIGHT!?

"Congratulations on your victory, Hikigaya."

"Y-yeah." Yup, it was awesome. I'm the best around. If only I could have this same score in all my subjects then I would totally be by in Class A, nay, forget that. I would totally be Class S material. Then I would be able to relax all day and not do any kind of work.

"Well, that's good and all, but it looks like the rest of your class isn't faring that well." She pointed to the C classroom. While snapping me from my fantasy.

Exactly as she said, I could see my classmates being slowly, but surely being pushed down against the classroom. It was just a matter of time before the battle gets settled. With our loss, that's it. Which means is finally my turn to move.

 **[...]**

 **Under the 76th line of the Japanese Constitution 'The Independence of the Judge', please fill in the following blanks.**

'All judges shall exercise (_) to (_) execute their (_) and shall be bound only by (_) and the (_) to apprehend criminals.'

 **Hayama Hayato's answer:**

'All judges shall exercise (conscience) to (independently) execute their (authority) and shall be bound only by (Constitution) and the (laws) to apprehend criminals.'

 **Teacher's comment:**

Well answered, as expected of a lawyer's son. This is one of the rather important articles in the Japanese Constitution. As the judge's exercise the privileges, the constitution can ensure that the judge won't be instigated by political powers and high-levels of the court and perform the duties independently. The content itself also includes ensuring the personal safety of the judge. I hope you can remember this little knowledge.

 **Hikigaya Hachiman's answer:**

'All judges shall exercise (power) to (independently) execute their (authority) and shall be bound only by (money) and the (public opinion) to apprehend criminals.'

 **Teacher's comment:**

…Do you hate our constitution or something?

 **Tsuchiya Kouta's answer:**

'All judges shall exercise (instincts) to (take off their clothes and) execute (a strip tease) and shall be bound only by (the policeman's hand holding onto the culprit) and the (censorship laws) to apprehend criminals.'

 **Teacher's comment:**

I DEMAND YOU SEND A LETTER OF APOLOGY TO ALL THE JUDGES WITH FULL SINCERITY!

 **[1-5]**

I even didn't have to activate my 'stealth hiki' to enter to Class A, those guys are really into a full-fledged siege, aren't they? How scary.

"Hey there! What are you doing here!?"

Mh, that girl really looks exactly like the one shouting to the class the other day. I was aware of it, but is really uncanny the resemblance.

Meh, this is getting troublesome. My favorite motto is "if it doesn't work when you try, give up," so I wasn't that upset. While we're at it, you can add "give up when the going gets tough," to that. Actually, I don't really want to do it if it looks like is too much work.

"What's this? I see a little fly has appeared in the classroom!"

This time another girl interjected. Using a very rude remark, to boot. With elegant features and long, flowing ebony hair. I know this girl. It's Yukinoshita Yukino. Obviously, I only know her by name and by face as she is one of the top scorers in the grade. Like with most people, I have never crossed words with her.

"Let's try to play it safe."

The next one, who enjoyed a nasty glare from Yukinoshita, was a male student. I knew of him too. Hayama Hayato, also a prominent figure around school, being blessed with good looks and a charismatic aura, not only good at studies but also the ace of the soccer team.

"Well, what's your purpose here?"

Uh, are you talking to me? Move along normie, nothing to see here. Oh wait, this is bad, isn't it?

"Don't be an idiot, is obvious he is here to attack!"

"It seems plenty stupid for a fly to come here alone, thought."

Contrary to her looks, Yukinoshita was exhibiting quite the venomous tongue.

"Hey, I'm not a fly!" And why do you think I came alone? I mean, it's totally not the case, teacher Hiratsuka is here, so I didn't come here completely alone, you see.

"Oh pardon me fly, it was just a slip of the tongue."

"Oi, you totally said it again!"

"Stop that! You two!"

It seems that the Yuuka girl got mad, indeed, she looked as someone with little patience for nonsense, meanwhile Hayama only sported a wry smile and kept to himself.

"…I'm only here to talk to the Class Representative."

I said while raising my hands. This is totally strategy. I'm not feeling humiliated at all. It's for the good of the classroom, really.

"How naïve do you think we are!" Man, that girl really does like getting mad about everything. Scary, let's hope I don't ever see her again after this. "You are obviously planning an ambush!"

"Then should we attack together?" Hey, Hayama, what's with that? You totally weren't paying attention before, so why are you butting in now!?

"Nah, just one of us is enough, we need to be careful if there are more like him around."

No, Yuuka-something. There's no one besides me around. But thanks for leaving the road empty for me.

"I will take care of this, it's not like he could have defeated Kirishima anyway."

As she said that, her summoned being appeared and I was forced to summon mine too. At least it will be a one on one, with teacher Hiratsuka here, I have a good shoot at actually winning this one. Not to presume, but I'm in the top five when it comes to social studies.

Hikigaya Hachiman (Class C) VS Yukinoshita Yukino (Class A)

Subject: Modern Japanese

430 VS 470

"Impressed much?"

"…I guess even and insect has something to excel at."

She dismissed me, she totally dismissed me! It's obvious that she got the higher score here, but it's only less than 50 points!

"What's happening here?"

The interruption came from a different girl. Just like Yukinoshita, she had long, ebony hair and delicate features. Yet, they were completely different. This was the class representative of the best class in our year, and the valedictorian with undefeated scores. Kirishima Shouko, who, at the best of my knowledge, had a memory who couldn't forget anything.

"Ah, Representative!"

"Nothing much, just taking out the trash."

"Oi, what's with that!?"

"Ah, representative, he said he wanted to talk to you."

Thanks for selling me out, blondie. Will you get your thirty silver coins after this?

"…What is it?" Her tone was soft and her demeanor disinterested, but I could sense a very scary aura around her. Did something happen? I didn't do anything, I swear!

"Right! I got some blackmail on Sakamoto Yuuji for you!"

It seemed like my desperate plea was rewarded. After all, Kirishima Shouko's scary aura dissipated in an instant and she started looking interested for the first time.

"…Let me see."

[...]

 **And finally, let's change it up a bit and have a lighter question.**

 **Please fill in blanks in the next sentence.**

"Without '_', the word 'Mother' would become '_' (someone unrelated)"

 **Himeji Mizuki's answer:**

"Without 'M', the word 'Mother' would become 'other' (someone unrelated)"

 **Teacher's comment:**

Correct answer. Taking the 'M' away from the word 'Mother' would give the word 'other' (someone unrelated). This is really a convenient way of remembering words.

 **Tsuchiya Kouta's answer:**

"Without 'M', the word 'Mother' would become 'S' (someone unrelated)"

 **Teacher's comment:**

No matter whether Tsuchiya's mother is called 'MS' or 'SM', sensei really doesn't know what to say about this.

 **Hikigaya Hachiman's answer:**

"Without 'money', the word 'Mother' would become 'absent' (someone unrelated)"

 **Teacher's comment:**

…I'm worried about your life at home.

[...]

 **AN: Man, this chapter came as lackluster. I actually have it since some weeks ago, but I totally forgot about it after real life attacked me, then I lost most of the chapter (damn you M Word) and procrastinated** **about rewriting it. I know is not a good excuse, but is the truth. Next week should be more relaxed, so I will write more, with some luck, also better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In Any Case, Hiratsuka Shizuka Wants To Help.**

* * *

A lot of great military leaders in history had some 'winning with lesser numbers/firepower' event to their name. It's not an uncommon tale, cunning and strategy winning the bigger enemy. Of course, is something born from the circumstances and the people involved, no one with some degree of sanity would put themselves or their tropes in that situation intentionally. Normally, the bigger and better prepared army would win 99% of the time. Still, a great way to raise through the ranks.

But I digress.

The best battles are not the ones won with strategy or greater numbers, but the ones that never happen in the first place. No need to waste time and resources when you can skip the whole dance.

"War...war never changes."

Hah, I always wanted to say that.

"What are you mussing around?"

Crap, I forgot I wasn't alone.

 **[-]**

Now, just as the atmosphere in the classroom dropped several grades, and the girl with the highest grades of the year looked thoroughly the latest (and only) photos in my phone, I found myself silently praying to the rom-com gods that my little gamble had some effect.

"...Yuuji."

Unexpectedly, Kirishima-san didn't look very pleased with my blackmail- I mean, extortion, extortion material. Damn, it doesn't sound better at all!

"Hah! The president has spoken! Prepare you prayers, Class-C scum!"

Oi, take a minute to rephrase that. It makes it sound like I'm C-class scum. Such lies. If anything, my grade would be first tier scum… No, wait a moment, something is wrong there.

"H-hey, I'm in Class C, that's definitely not a moron's grade!"

"To be full of yourself just because you ranked in a third rated class is quite pathetic. Considering the results of an examination in one subject as indicative of one's sharp intellect is also pathetic."

….This girl. There is a limit to how rude one can be. For her to be treating a guy she just met as belonging to an inferior race, I must only have as much knowledge as the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Don't those words mean that your place in Class A is quite unearned as well?"

"Such-"

"What are your terms?"

Before Yukinoshita-san had any time to retort, the voice of Kirishima-san interrupted, she wasn't loud by any means, but took everyone by surprise. Just like an air conditioner in a hot day, it was a pleasant thing.

"W-wait! President, you aren't actually listening to this moron, right?!"

It seems that the tables have turned against you, Kinoshita-san.

"I must advise against this course of action, president. His rotten eyes don't suggest anything good."

Urgh. Please stop with the eyes. Why are you so fixated on them? Those are my parent's fault. There's nothing I can do to fight genetics.

"Are you against my judgment?"

Upon hearing Kirishima-san's question, both girls put a sour look in their faces and remained silent. Man, social hierarchy in this place is something serious. On that note, the blond pretty boy has remained silent since I showed the extortion material, but he is glaring at me a little. Scary.

"Terms." The top student of the grade looked at me again, and I could only hope my demands weren't turned down. Or that she just took my phone and leave the matter as settled.

"R-right..."

 **[-]**

 **Please answer the question below.**

 _ **Who instituted the Rakuichi Rakuza policy which abolished and prohibited monopolies to stimulate business and economy?**_

 **Himeji Mizuki's answer:**

"Oda Nobunaga"

 **Teacher's comment:**

Correct.

 **Shimada Minami's answer:**

"That fella who burned the temples."

 **Teacher's comment:**

Have you got yourself familiarized with Japan yet? I'm a little worried when I saw your answer.

 **Zaimokuza Yoshiteru** **'s answer:**

"NobuNobu"

 **Teacher's comment:**

Please take a moment to study instead of playing FGO.

 **[-]**

Fumizuki Academy is nothing less than a monster of modern technology, boasting the latest gadgets for the exclusive use of bratty teenagers and the staff around. It's almost a perfect place for a generic rom-com anime to set itself in.

However, that doesn't mean anything. Even if one changes place, it doesn't mean that the people around will also change. To think like that is to fool oneself, and I'm not falling into such self-deception. Not again.

I had an extensive amount of eye-opening experiences last year. As such, I'm completely aware of the backstabbing trap that people call 'friendship' and 'sociability'. In the end, the only ally I have is MAX Coffee, that's why I'm getting another one. I wouldn't let my companion alone, after all.

"So, here you were."

Just as I was distracting myself with useless musings, someone called up to me, interrupting my precious time. The culprit was a normal student, somewhat tall and with short, red hair. Leaned against the wall and using the school's uniform in a rather careless manner. He looked quite beaten up, like he had just finished a fight.

Of course, I just ignored that delinquent. Nothing good can come from associating with people like that.

"Hey! Hikigaya, don't ignore me, dammit!"

"...What do you want, Sakamoto?"

"Acting quite cold to an old friend, aren't you Hikigaya?"

"We are not friends, I don't have friends."

"I quite got the message when you sold me out to Shouko. Just look how she left me!"

Oh, so I wasn't wrong about your relationship? Even if it was somewhat rude to intervene, now they are free to redo their love lives in a more truthful way. Man, it feels nice to know that you did something so selfless and good.

"Isn't that great? You are now free to purse your true inclinations."

"I don't have that kind of inclinations! Goddammit!"

"Is that so? Could have fooled me."

"...Anyway, I'm a little curious to know why you sold me out in a backdoor deal instead of helping your class win fair and square."

Ah. _That_.

"I mean, its not like it was you didn't have a backdoor deal with Class E, almost as if you were planning to use my class to weaken Class A, just to do the same with Class E, before trying yourself with a weakened enemy. Surely not."

"...So you saw through that, huh. I should have expected it."

The thing I had come to dislike this riajuu was how underhanded he could be. Worse of it, was how much my own mind seemed to have a very similar process to his. Very aggravating.

"What happened with Kirishima, anyway?"

As if this was some practiced show, Kirishima appeared out of the blue. Right behind Sakamoto. She had enough future as a ninja to put everyone in naruto to shame. She immediately started gripping Sakamoto's face with her hand. Damn, that looks painful.

"...Yuuji. Affairs aren't allowed."

"W-wait! Shouko, I was just talking to Hikigaya, it wasn't an affair at all! Please stop that grip on me!"

"...I see. Alright then."

"…Damn, your grip is strong. HEY! We're not even together, I don't have to explain myse-aaaaahh!"

"…Yuuji. I'm feeling hurt now. Make it up to me."

"What?"

"Do you know about 'Kisaragi Highland'?"

"Ah, you're talking about the huge theme park that is under construction, right? Seems like it's about to be opened soon."

"...There seems to be a very scary haunted house inside."

"Oh, the one that they remodeled from the abandoned hospital? Sounds interesting."

"...And the best Ferris Wheel in Japan."

"Ooo, seems rather large. It sure sounds impressive."

"...And the world's third fastest roller coaster."

"It's that facility that accelerates many times and keeps spinning around. Though I don't know how it looks like, it sure makes me excited."

"...And there are many other interesting things."

"That's great, it'll be really fun."

"...Then, when that place opens, we should..."

"Yeah, I know what you want to say. If you want to go there—"

"...Nn."

"Go there with a friend."

"I have confidence in my grip."

"GUAAHHHH! Don't use the devil's grip on me!"

"...I want to go with Yuuji, the two of us."

"The opening ceremony will be crowded, I don't want to—AHH!"

"...If so, does that mean that you will go if I have tickets to the pre-opening?"

"Pre...pre-opening tickets? *coughs*, isn't that hard to get?"

"...Will you go?"

"Hm, of course, but only if you are able to get those tickets..."

"...Really?"

"I told you I won't already, didn't I? Do I look like someone who would break a promise?"

"Then, please stamp your name on this marriage certificate."

"...ah?"

While their conversation was kind of amusing, I grew a little tired of being ignored so blatantly, so I just took it as my cue to leave the lovebirds to have some time alone.

"Hikigaya, stop! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH HER!"

I, of course, just ignored him.

 **[-]**

 **Let's try with some history now.**

 **Please fill in the blanks with the correct answers.**

 _" **In 334 BC, having beaten the final king of the Achaemenid Empire, Darius III, (_) started the (_)."**_

 **Yukinoshita Yukino** **'s answer:**

"In 334 BC, having beaten the final king of the Achaemenid Empire, Darius III, (Alexander the Great) started the (Eastern Expedition)."

 **Teacher's** **comment** **:**

Correct answer. The two people mentioned in this question, Darius III and Alexander the Great had two great battles between them, the battle of Issus and the battle of Erbil. It will be best if you can remember these two battles.

 **Zaimokuza Yoshiteru's answer:**

"In 334 BC, having beaten the final king of the Achaemenid Empire, Darius III, (Legendary Warrior of Light Arc) started the (Final Quest ~Last Crusade of the King~ )."

 **Teacher's** **c** **omment:**

There's the 'final' and the 'last' words in there, but it just doesn't feel like it's going to end. Really intriguing.

 **Ebina Hina's answer:**

"In 334 BC, having beaten the final king of the Achaemenid Empire, Darius III, (Alexander the Seme) started the (Search for True Love)."

 **Teacher's** **c** **omment:**

Suddenly, this started looking like some kind of homoerotic novel. I wonder how the relationship between Alexander and Darius went.

 **[-]**

Having nothing better to do after finishing my drink, I came back to class and promptly took out my textbooks and notes. I rested my cheeks in my hands in a daze until the lecture started. Again the teachers were having some kind of meeting, one could safely predict that such event would happen every time someone starts a Summon War.

I waited patiently for the scheduled time while watching groups of friends spend their time engaging in seemingly enjoyable chats.

Surely, after the next placement exam, this peaceful mood would probably disappear.

High school exams were all the same way.

Those who managed to receive a recommendation were maliciously cursed from the shadows. I had a feeling which was almost definite that the same things would happen even after we turned into third years. And then four years later, the cycle would repeat when you were job hunting for sure. The nature of people wouldn't change whether it was three years or seven.

But right now, what I should be focused on was not the past, but what's in front of me. So for starters, I had to look towards improving me grades.

Fumizuki Academy wasn't so popular and sought because of the technology around, it was popular in spite of it, because they threw a good amount of recommendation letters each year. To anyone aiming for a nice university in the zone, this was the place to get into.

It even has a reputation for having the third years students here score high in mock entrance tests. In my case, I was going for getting a high enough total score in humanities and ask for a recommendation. With that, my days in third year will be a total blaze, while all the other idiots hit the books. Hah! Sucks to be them! For now, I need to put that goal and the center and get serious.

Put the goal at the center and get serious… Put the goal at the center… As I ran simulations with vacant eyes, someone appeared at the corner of my vision. As if shouting angrily, "Idiot! The explosions are obscuring my vision of the enemy!" I came to my senses in an instant.

Her light blue hair tied into one bundle dangled down past her long back. Her tall figure looked flexible and attracted people's attention.

When that girl walked past in front of me, she stopped. Finding her actions unnatural, I directed my eyes at her.

"…I didn't think that you would use those photos to prevent Class A from taking our budget."

A drowsy voice spoke to me along with a cold gaze. Under her grumpy looking eyes was a mole.

 _She seems awfully familiar. Who was she again…?_

"I might as well tell you now. Thanks."

Somewhat, I could remember her from following me when I got that negotiation material from Class F. Yeah, 'negotiation' sounds a lot better.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I just didn't want to lose my hard-earned benefits so early in the year."

"Pfff-hahaha! What's with that?" Hearing my reasons, the unknown girl left a soft chuckle. It seems that she found it funny in some way.

"Anyway, there are other people that heard about it, some feel grateful, but the class ambassador is angry at you."

"...Maybe I should have handled it differently." In all honestly, I was mostly doing it because I knew Sakamoto was up to something. For a moment, I pondered if without that knowledge my actions may have differ.

It was quite the useless thought. No matter the result, one can't change the past.

"I guess, but I don't think it would have gone any better… Whatever."

With a shrug, she just left my seat and went back to her own. Strangely, I found myself following her with my gaze and her name popped in my head. She's Kawasaki Saki.

"Alright class! Enough slacking around, I'm back." Hiratsuka sensei's loud entrance awoke me from my train of thought. As always she didn't have anything in the stealth department, somewhat expected from someone her age.

"Open your books, your performance in the last Summon War was terrible, so we are going to fix that inmediatly! Hikigaya, you see me after class!"

...Hey, wait a moment! Damn I haven't done anything!

 **[-]**

The teacher's lounge was nicer than I expected, guess that the budget doesn't go only to the higher ranked classes. But, if anything, it only made me more anxious.

"Relax Hikigaya, you are not in trouble or anything."

"Really?" Then why I'm here? I should be on my way home to spend quality time with my sister and vita-chan! Are you trying to take away that from me!?

"You know, I'm kind of impressed with you."

…Oh my. What kind of impression did I leave in this beautiful older woman? I will have you know that student-teacher illicit relationships are prohibited. Did the rom-com gods had some mixed paperwork or something? I'm not against older women, but you are kind of way too old for me.

"You just thought something very rude, didn't you?"

"O-of course not!"

"...Whatever. You see, we were aware of Sakamoto's plan, but the Principal told us to let the students sort it out themselves."

"That sounds terribly irresponsible."

"I know, right!?" As though she knew how I would reply, Hiratsuka sensei's face brimmed with excitement. "We teachers are here to guide the students to be better, what's the point if we only 'let them sort it out by themselves'?"

Huh, she has some strong opinions about the teacher-student relationship. In all honestly I never saw any of my teachers as anything more than the workers who came to classes to blabber knowledge, give assignments and grade tests; so I remained silent.

She took my lack of response as a silent support to her direction.

"Indeed, that's why I called you here today."

"...huh."

"Mh, I wanted to call Sakamoto too, but that dammed Ironman said that he would sort it out himself… probably he will just let him be."

I furtively observed her reaction, as I pondered what exactly was she getting into.

From a breast pocket that was on the verge of bursting, Hiratsuka sensei pulled out a Pall Mall and tapped its filter hard against her desk. Just like how some old guy would do. After packing the tobacco, she clicked a 100-yen lighter and lit her cigarette. She took a drag and considered me with a serious look on her face.

"You're not in any clubs, right?"

"Right."

"…Do you have any friends?"

Wow, going for the kill already? Shouldn't you be trying to do some combo before finishing me off?

"I'm just getting to that, so just answer."

...Did I say that aloud?

"Amusingly so."

"… I don't believe in the people who label themselves as 'friends' just to stab you in the back." I said, while trying to suppress my mouth of saying more than it should.

"What's with that answer? Are you the protagonist of some noir movie? Or just an idiot?"

"Just my truth. Honest." I wasn't so self-absorbed to think that my opinions are the definite truth of the world. But they were _my truth._ Surely, there are some true friends out there in the world, not the superfluous nutheads that only blabbered to hide that they had nothing of actual worth to say or the opportunists who only latched to their more popular 'friends' to increase their social standing.

But I have yet to see any.

"Oh stop being so pedantic, kid."

"Kid…? Well certainly from the perspective of someone your age, I am a kid, I guess."

There was a gush of wind. It was a fist. A fist that was unleashed without any indication of movement. And if that weren't enough, it was an impressive fist that just grazed the side of my cheek.

"The next one won't miss." Her eyes were serious.

"I'm very sorry."

She nodded her head knowingly with a 'mhmm...yes' and considered me with a reserved expression.

"…What about a girlfriend or something?"

What's with the 'something'? What would you do if I said I had a boyfriend?

"Well I don't have one right now..."

Considering any hopes for the future, I emphasized 'now', just in case.

"I see..."

This time she gazed at me intensely, with misty eyes. I really hoped it was because of the cigarette smoke irritating her eyes.

 _Hey, stop that. Don't pity me with that soft gaze._

In any case, I didn't like one bit to where this was going. Hiratsuka sensei seemed like one of those enthusiastic teachers, going by her previous lines, and the fact that she also wanted to talk to Sakamoto.

Is she going to be talking about how I'm that one rotten apple that spoils the barrel, soon?

Perhaps she was once a delinquent high school drop out, who's now going to go back to her old high school to be a teacher?...Seriously, can't she just go back there?

"...Do I look like I have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe." She just say that with a coy smile in her face.

 _S-sensei, please stop making me blush. I'm going to tell the Principal._

"I guess you wouldn't have one with those eyes, they're like the eyes of a rotting fish."

"Do they really seem that rich in omega-3? Makes me sound smart."

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"...You're not in any clubs, right?"

"I have yet to find one that I can attend without lowering my grades."

"You are surprisingly dutiful."

What's surprising about it?

"Well… I may just have one that you would like to see."

"Huh? Which one, the go-home club?" Maybe the GJ-bu? Or maybe the literature one? I don't think I could manage to satiate the appetite of a novel-eating sempai.

"Nope! It's called the Service Club."

I don't like where this is going. Not one bit.

 **[-]**

 **Please read through the following passage and answer the following question.**

 _ **At the end of the 19th century, the Prime Minister of Germany developed the world's first Health Insurance Policy with the aim of helping the poor. At the same time, he also introduced the Socialist Legislation. The Legislation is often called the '( _) and Whip Policy'.**_

 **First Question** : Please state the name of the Prime Minister at that time.

 **Second Question:** Please fill in the blanks.

 **Shouko Kirishima's Answer:**

'Q1: Bismarck

'Q2: (Yuuji) and Whip Policy'

 **Teacher's comments:**

Please remember to have a safe-word for your plays. It will prevent any accidents.

 **Tsuchiya Kouta's Answer:**

'Q1: Elizabeth'

'Q2: (Strip) and Whip Policy'

 **Teacher's Comments**

Whip- Your Highness- Queen Elizabeth.

Recently, I started to understand your trail of thoughts. Sensei's emotions are really complicated.

 **Hikigaya Hachima's Answer:**

'Q1: Otto Von Bismark

'Q2: (MAX Coffee) and whip policy'

 **Teacher's Comments**

So that one is your favorite… isn't way to sweet?

 **[-]**

 **A/N** : Hi.


End file.
